Baby Five Nights at Freddy's
by RainbowBacon1300
Summary: A young girl takes on a job at a pizzeria, she had no idea what she was in for and thought she was just there to help out the lone security guard but she was so wrong. What she finds is very surprising. (Baby/Toddler FNAF characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know if I'll end up making this a story or not. Big Thanks to EnvysLover! She was my inspiration to this story! She so inspired me to make this! Go check out her story Five Nights at Baby Freddy's! It's adorable and really awesome! ANYway!**

**STTTooRRYTiiMMee!**

* * *

"Hmmmm, this is the place. I think" A young girl around the age of 22 was looking at a pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The girl brushed her fingers through her long brown locks and adjusted her glasses, before walking to the door and using the key she got in the mail to unlock the door and walked in. Once she entered the building, she instantly noticed how dark it was and how scary it was.

"I thought this was a kids place" The girl shivered, and slowly walked in, she looked around making sure there was no psycho killer about to murder her.

"H-Hello?" She called out, her voice shaking with slight fear. The girl slowly made her way into the center of the room, looking around. The sounds of small footsteps, came from behind the brunette, making her squeal and turn with fright. But once she turned, there was nothing there.

"Ummm o-ok?" The girl stuttered, trying to calm herself down. Then a clanging sound came from behind a crate, making the brunette jump about 3 feet in the air.

"I-Is an-anyone t-there?" The girl asked nervously as she slowly started walking over to the sound. Once she reached the sound she slowly bent down and grabbed ahold of the box and was about to look around it when a small, brown bear looking creature jumped out from behind the box screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The brunette screamed jumping backward, making her trip and fall on her butt.

"Hahahahaha!" The small bear laughed, the bears voice sounded very childish and much like a little boys laugh.

"Who's there!?" A man's voice yelled, echoing into the room with the girl and small brown bear. A man with black hair ran into the room, his brown eyes met with the brunettes bright green ones. The man ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice calm and caring.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just startled by that… adorable little thing" The brunette said, her eyes landing on the small dark brown bear, he was wearing a black top hat and black bowtie, he also had bright blue eyes, which the girl couldn't help but think he was adorable.

"Adorable is one way to put it. Freddy what are you doing over here!? I told you to stay with the others!" The man lectured, the bear named Freddy.

"Ummm well I was bored and, and I heard noise so I ummm find out what make noise so I ummmm find her" Freddy explained, his voice small and soft as he pointed at the girl.

"Oh really?" The man questioned.

"Does that make it ok to not follow my directions? You know what if it was a mean person coming to hurt you and the others hmmm?" The man asked Freddy making him think.

"I will beat them up den! If they try to hurt my friends!" Freddy said with a cocky smirk.

"Whatever" The man said rolling his eyes and then turned his gaze to the girl.

"Are you the new security guard?" The man asked.

"Ummm yea, my names Katie" Katie said pushing her glasses more onto her nose.

"Ok good! I'm Mike, and that little guy is Freddy…. Hey Freddy get back over here!" Mike yelled, looking at the sneaky little bear, trying to sneak away. Freddy crossed his arms and stomped back over to Katie and Mike, which only made Katie giggle at his little fit.

"Hey little guy, I'm Katie" Katie said picking Freddy up and placing him on her hip, which made him giggle.

"Hi Katie!" Freddy smiled, Katie smiled back and rubbed his little ears.

"So the job isn't what you think, you're not really a 'security guard' instead you're here to help me 'babysit' these little guys" Mike explained patting Freddy on the head.

"Oh wow! That isn't anything I thought this job was going to be like, it's better actually. Oh and you said them. How many more are there?" Katie asked, looking at Mike. Just then a small red fox came speeding into the room with a small purple bunny following it.

"Mike! Mike! Mike!" The red fox yelled running up to the tall man and pulling on his pants leg.

"What? What? What?" Mike asked, mimicking the small red fox.

"Bonnie pulled on my tail!" The fox yelled.

"Did not!" The bunny yelled back.

"Katie this is Foxy and Bonnie" Mike said to Katie. Katie smiled warmly at them, she noticed that Foxy had a black eye patch that was able to move up and down and bright yellow eyes. While Bonnie just had a bowtie like Freddy's but it was red and he had red eyes.

"Hi!" Foxy smiled while waving at Katie, while Bonnie hide behind Mike's leg.

"Ummm h-hi" Bonnie said shyly.

"It's ok hun, you don't need to be scared. I'm nice" Katie smiled warmly at Bonnie making him smile and come to her with his arms reaching for her, asking to be picked up. Katie smiled and with her other arm, picked him up and put him on her other hip. She noticed that Freddy was taller than both Bonnie and Foxy, but Foxy was just a little shorter.

"Hi Fweddy!" Bonnie waved his hand in Freddy's face making him growl a little, before poking Bonnie's nose.

"Hey!" Bonnie stopped waving which made, Freddy stop poking. Mike smiled at the two.

"Mike! Up!" Foxy whined jumping up and down, Mike looked down and smiled sweetly at him before picking the small fox up.

"These three adorable! Your so lucky being able to care for these three!" Katie smiled looking into Freddy's bright blue eyes, and then into Bonnie's bright red ones.

"Yea sometimes, but mostly these three…. wait three?" Mike suddenly stopped talking, while looking at Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie whispering their names to himself.

"What?" Katie asked, confused to why Mike was suddenly worried.

"Wait! Where's Chica!?" Mike yelled, looking at both Foxy and Bonnie, which the two looked away from him.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Chica! She's the only girl out of the four, the smallest, she's yellow and wears a bib!" Mike said quickly before rushing out of the room with Foxy. Katie quickly followed with Freddy and Bonnie.

"Good going Bonnie!" Freddy said grumpily.

"I'm sowwy, I didn't know!" Bonnie said sadly.

"How did you not know!?" Freddy asked angrily while crossing his arms.

"I'm sowwy!" Bonnie cried as tears came trickling down his tiny, purple face.

"Hey! It's nobody's fault. Bonnie, sweety it's ok" Katie said warmly with a smile as Bonnie looked up at her with a tear streaked face.

"And Freddy be nice isn't Bonnie family? He's a brother right?" Kate asked looking at Freddy.

"Yea he's an annoying little brother!" Freddy said poking Bonnie's nose.

"Hey stop it!" Bonnie cried, pushing Freddy's finger away.

"How old are you two?" Katie asked.

"I'm four! And so is Foxy! Bonnie is three and Chica is two!" Freddy explained eyeing down Bonnie.

"Oh!" Katie said understanding why Freddy was a little angry with Bonnie. Katie watched Mike open the already open door more and walked in calling for Chica.

"Ugh! She isn't in there" Mike complained walking out of the room and to Katie.

"I put those three in the room so I could find Freddy and find out what that scream was, which was you. But now Chica isn't in there anymore" Mike explained with a groan as he rubbed his temples with his feed hand.

"Hey she might be in the kitchen!" Foxy yelled out.

"Yea Chica woves food!" Bonnie chimed in.

"Ok lets go look for her in the kitchen" Mike smiled as he walked quickly to the kitchen with Katie behind him.

"Foxy why not you and the others help us look in the kitchen" Mike said as he put Foxy down and Katie put Bonnie and Freddy down the three nodded and looked around as Katie and Mike did the same. But there was no signs that Chica has even been there at all.

"Ok so she isn't in here" Mike sighed as Bonnie came to him with his arms up, wanting to be held. Mike smiled and picked up Bonnie, while Foxy ran around the kitchen, looking for any signs of Chica.

"Foxy be careful hun, you might hurt yourself" Katie called out as she held Freddy's hand.

"I'm fine!" Foxy said before slipping and running into a wall, making him cry and begin to sob. Katie immediately picked up Freddy and ran over to the distraught child. Katie then put Freddy down and picked up Foxy as she rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down.

"Shhhhh it's ok Foxy, your alright" Katie whispered, kissing his forehead, turning his sobbing into small sniffles and hiccups.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Katie asked, looking into Foxy's yellow, watery eyes. Foxy slowly nodded and smiled at Katie.

"Th-ank y-you" Foxy said though some hiccups. Katie smiled sweetly before shifting Foxy so he was sitting on her hip, she then used her free hand to hold Freddy's tiny hand in her own. Foxy rested his head on Katie's shoulder as Mike and Katie walked out of the kitchen and into the dining area.

"Where would Chica be?!" Mike asked himself, he was obviously frustrated.

"What bout thewe?" Bonnie asked, pointing at the room with the sign on it that says backstage, the door was slightly cracked open, making Mike walk towards it.

"Yea maybe, I don't remember leaving this door open or this chair next to the door" Mike stated before moving the chair and opening the door. Katie and Freddy walked towards Mike and followed him into the room, Mike switched on the light. Which the only source was a single handing lightbulb in the center of the room. In the center of the room was a pink cupcake with eyes and a single candle, and it was laying on its side.

"There's Chica's cupcake!" Mike yelled running over to the cupcake and kneeling down to pick it up after he put down Bonnie. Bonnie whined from being put down but his ear twitched, he heard small whimpers coming from somewhere. Bonnie walked around the room trying to find where the sound was coming from, Bonnie soon stopped in front of box, that a large metal endoskeleton was sitting on. Bonnie then screamed and ran over to Mike and hiding behind his leg.

"Woah! Bonnie what is it?" Mike asked looking down at the small bunny. Bonnie pointed over to the exoskeleton.

"I heaw cwying fom box" Bonnie said softly, as he clinged onto Mike's leg. Mike kneeled down in front of Bonnie before speaking.

"Ok, Bonnie you stay right here with Foxy and Freddy while me and Katie get the box, ok?" Mike said, asking for Bonnie to stay put.

"Okay" Bonnie nodded as Katie put Foxy down next to Bonnie and lead Freddy to Bonnie.

"You two stay right here, k?" Katie smiled kneeling in front of the three.

"Ok" Both Freddy and Foxy answered before Katie got up and walked over to Mike.

"Ok help me pick up the exoskeleton" Mike said as Katie nodded, both had to use all their strength to move such a heavy object. Bonnie went behind Freddy and grabbed onto his arm for protection as the two lifted the exoskeleton and put it onto the ground. Then Mike lifted the box and under it was a sobbing and trembling yellow chicken.

"Chica!" Mike yelled with relief as he threw the box and picked up the small bird and cradled it to his chest.

"Awww so this is Chica?" Katie smiled sweetly at the small bird as she rubbed her top head feathers.

"Shhhh it's ok Chica, you're ok now" Mike smiled as Chica clinged onto Mike's shirt, her eyes sealed shut, afraid of the exoskeleton. After a few minutes they finally calmed Chica down and moved everyone into the dining hall. Everyone was sitting down on the floor but Chica was still being held by Mike.

"Cupwake" Chica said reaching for the cupcake stuffed animal which Katie was holding. Katie happily gave it to Chica, Chica hugged it tightly in her arms, afraid she might lose it again.

"Chica what were you thinking going in there?" Mike asked looking down into Chica's magenta eyes.

"Well me heaw sum one cwalling fow welp, so me open doow an walk in woom to welp but a monswer gab me an put me in box" Chica explained as she was about to burst into tears again.

"Shh it's ok. So someone was calling for help, so you went to help but a monster grabbed you and put you in a box?" Mike asked, which Chica nodded.

"You kay now!" Bonnie smiled getting up and hugging Chica, which Chica hugged back.

"Mmmkay" Chica said with a smile as she got up and trotted over to Katie. Chica pointed at Katie before asking.

"Who you?" Chica asked, her magenta eyes meeting Katie's green ones.

"I'm Katie" Katie smiled sweetly as she rubbed Chica's head.

"Hungy" Chica stated turning to Mike making him smile.

"Ok lets get some pizza" Mike suggested.

"YEA!" Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy cheered getting up.

"Yup, yup, yup" Chica giggled trying to run to the kitchen, while Foxy ran after her and soon caught up.

"Up" Bonnie giggled reaching for Katie, which made her smile and nod as she picked him up. Both Katie and Mike walked after Foxy and Chica while Freddy jumped and bounced to the kitchen literally.

"Open! Open! Open! Open!" Chica yelled jumping up and down, trying to open the door.

"Hehe Chica you're too short" Foxy giggled looking down at the smaller child.

"So! Me twy" Chica stated crossing her tiny arms.

"You open doow den" Chica said pointing at him.

"Kay!" Foxy said with a lot of confidence as he roughly rubbed Chica's head making her growl at him. Foxy then reached up and jumped his fingers just barely skimming the door handle of the kitchen. Foxy tried again and wasn't very successful so he looked up at the door and then at Chica who had her arms crossed and had a smirk on her face. Foxy then noticed the cupcake stuffed animal on the floor next to Chica. Foxy then got an idea, he then smirked. Foxy quickly reached down to grab the cupcake but Chica grabbed his arm.

"Chica! I'll just borrow it!" Foxy yelled trying to grab the stuffed animal with his other hand but Chica grabbed her cupcake and hugged it tightly.

"Give it!" Foxy yelled, tackling Chica to grab the cupcake.

"NO!" Chica yelled as Foxy pushed her head to the floor and tried to make her let go of the stuffed animal.

"Imma just going to borrow it!" Foxy growled.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Chica yelled, trying to get out of Foxy's grip.

"Please!" Foxy yelled.

"Noooooooooooo!" Chica yelled, clinging to her precious cupcake.

"Chica!" Foxy yelled, his hand slipping off of her head onto the floor in front of Chica's mouth. Chica in instinct bit Foxy's wrist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Foxy screamed in pain letting go of Chica and trying to make her let go of his wrist.

"AHHHHHHHHH STOP IT!" Foxy cried in more pain.

"Hey!" Mike ran up to them trying to separate them.

"Chica let go!" Mike ordered trying to open her mouth.

"Chica!" Katie yelled running up to them, she put Bonnie down so she could help Mike.

"That's what you get Foxy" Freddy giggled crossing his arms.

"I'M SORRY!" Foxy cried, making Chica let go of him. Once she let go Mike separated the two.

"Owww!" Foxy sniffled rubbing his wrist.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Katie asked, picking Foxy up and into a hug.

"Chica no biting!" Mike lectured.

"But Oxy going to twake Cupwake!" Chica complained stomping her feet.

"So, you still don't bit! And Foxy you don't take things that don't belong to you!" Mike lectured to the two.

"Sorry Chica" Foxy sniffled as he rubbed his wrist.

"Chica what do you say?" Mike asked picking her up.

"Ummmm sawwy" Chica said looking at Mike.

"No don't say sorry to me, who do you say sorry to?" Mike asked, looking at Foxy for a hint. Chica looked over at Foxy before speaking.

"Sawwy Oxy" Chica said, hugging her cupcake.

"Ok lets get something to eat" Mike said opening the kitchen door and walking in, followed by Katie, Bonnie and Freddy.

"Katie come help me with this please" Mike said, putting Chica down in front of Freddy.

"Watch her" Mike said, making Freddy nod and grab Chica's hand.

"What do you need help with?" Katie asked, before kissing Foxy's wrist and putting him down. Mike waved Katie to follow, he lead her to a supply closet.

"What's in here?" Katie asked.

"Supply stuff" Mike answered while looking up and down the shelves.

"Obviously, ok another question. What are you looking for?" Katie asked, while rolling her eyes.

"Something…. There it is!" Mike said pointing to the highest shelf.

"A blanket?" Katie asked, pushing her glasses more onto her nose.

"This is why I need your help. I need to pick you up so you can grab that blanket up there" Mike said.

"Umm ok" Katie said with a slight blush. Katie walked over to Mike, he then picked her up.

"Hurry up!" Mike said while holding Katie.

"I got it" Katie said waiting to be put down.

"Oh" Mike said putting her down.

"Lets go! We've been gone for too long" Mike said grabbing the blanket from Katie and then running back to the kitchen.

"Foxy!" A voice yelled.

"Give it back!" The same voice yelled, it sounded like Bonnie. Once the two entered the kitchen, it was chaos. Foxy had his hand on Bonnie's head as he pushed him away and in his other was some kind of metal object.

"Hey you two knock it off!" Katie yelled running over them, as Mike looked for Freddy and Chica.

"Hey guys where is Freddy and Chica?" Mike asked, walking over to Katie, Bonnie and Foxy.

"I don't know" Foxy said as Bonnie shrugged.

"Great" Mike groaned rubbing his temples.

"Lets go find them" Katie sighed. Mike turned to her and nod as Bonnie ran up to him, with his arms up. Mike smiled and picked him up as Foxy ran to Katie and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go" Mike sighed after laying the blanket on the floor. The three of them walked out as Mike shifted Bonnie onto one of his hips. Mike looked at his watch it read 12:45 it wasn't even 1 yet!

"Hey Bonnie where do you think they went?" Mike asked stopping to look around.

"I don't know" Bonnie shrugged, looking around for any signs of his missing friends.

"How's your first day going Kat?" Mike asked, looking at her with a smile.

"I love it! Just maybe they could stay still for a few minutes" Katie smiled.

"You're asking for the impossible" Mike laughed as they continued to look for the two missing child animatronics.

* * *

**Oh no! Where did Freddy and Chica go?! And again a big thanks to EnvysLover, go check out her Five Nights at Freddy's baby story! I hope you all love it! And like always have any questions or comments or if you wanna be plain nice and type a nice review then don't be afraid to comment what ever in the comment section. ANNYwwaaaaaY!**

**STTAYYYYYYTUUUNNE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! SOOOO SOOORRRYYY! BUT! It's ok now =D! Here is an new adorable chapter! Hope you love!**

* * *

"Weaw we going?" Chica asked, while Freddy dragged her through the halls of the pizzeria.

"Somewhere" Freddy said as he continued to hold Chica's hand.

"Weaw is some weaw?" Chica asked, clinging to her cupcake plushie.

"A place" Freddy said, rolling his eyes at the smaller child.

"What pwace?" Chica asked.

"Stop asking questions" Freddy said getting a little annoyed.

"Why?" Chica asked, making Freddy stop and turn to her.

"Cuz your annoying me" Freddy said, with an annoyed deep frown.

"Why?" Chica asked with a giggle.

"Ugh!" Freddy complained, as he turned and started dragging Chica again.

"It dawk" Chica stated, looking around in the darkness.

"Sure is" Freddy said blankly. Freddy lead them to the entrance of the pizzeria.

"Weaw awe we?" Chica asked, looking around the new room they entered.

"A place" Freddy said with a small smirk once he saw Chica's irritated face.

"I'm hungy" Chica complained sadly, as she clinged to her cupcake.

"It's ok. We're going to go on an adventure!" Freddy smirked as he let go of Chica's hand.

"To weaw?" Chica asked, clinging her cupcake with both arms now.

"Outside!" Freddy smirked, looking out the window.

"Weaw that?" Chica asked.

"There!" Freddy said, pointing at the window.

"Thewe?" Chica asked, also pointing at the window.

"Yup!" Freddy smiled, patting Chica's head.

"Maybe your not so clueless after all" Freddy smirked.

"Hey me no cwuewess, me no no wha cwuewess is but me no cwuewess. Me Chica!" Chica said, confusing herself as she pointed at herself.

"Your funny!" Freddy giggled, poking Chica's beak. Chica stared at his finger for a while before trying to bite him, which Freddy quickly retracted his hand, so he wouldn't be bit. Freddy walked over to the door and studied it before turning back around seeing that Chica was gone.

"Chica?" Freddy called out for her, as he walked to the center of the room. He then saw in the corner of the room Chica trying to climb up onto a chair.

"Chica!" Freddy complained, running up to her.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Hungy" Chica stated, trying to pull herself up and onto the chair.

"Come on" Freddy sighed, grabbing her and trying his best to pick her up. He then placed her down and grabbed her hand, leading her close to the door.

"FREDDY! CHICA!" A voice called out, it sounded worried and had slight fear in it.

"Who dat!?" Chica said instantly as she looked innocently at Freddy.

"Hide!" Freddy whispered as he dragged Chica over to a under a table with boxes underneath it.

"Who hwide? Cupwake!" Chica cried dropping her plushie while Freddy dragged her under the table and behind some boxes.

"Shhh!" Freddy shushed, forcing Chica's beak closed, which made her squirm in discomfort.

"Chica!" Freddy whispered as he wrapped his free arm around her torso, pinning her arms to her side.

"Hey it's Chica's cupcake!" Foxy yelled speeding up to the plushie and picking it up.

"Yup" Bonnie agreed as Katie and Mike walked in. Mike placed Bonnie carefully on the floor next to Foxy and grabbed the cupcake plushie from Foxy.

"They must be in here somewhere" Mike said, looking around.

"How do you know?" Katie asked, walking up to him.

"Because Chica never leaves this behind" Mike stated, holding up the stuffed animal.

"Chica I have cupcake!" Mike called out.

"I hope Chica and Freddy aren't in here cuz then Mike would look like an idiot" Foxy giggled whispering to Bonnie, making him giggle. Mike glared back at the two, making them be quiet.

"I tink he heaw us" Bonnie whispered.

"No dip" Foxy replied blankly.

"Yup" Bonnie agreed making Foxy roll his eyes.

"Chica I have cupcake!" Mike called out again, listening for an reply.

"Maybe they're not here" Katie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Wet go Fwey!" A voice cried out.

"Chica!" Another voice yelled. After the voice yelled a small, yellow chicken with a bib that read 'Let's Eat!' in huge yellow bubble letters that has a purple outline with yellow and purple specks dotted all over the bib, ran out from under the table with a dark brown bear following her.

"Cupwake! Cupwake! Cupwake!" Chica cried jumping up and down, while grabbing Mike's pants leg. Freddy ran out and at Chica. Mike smiled and gave her, her plushie back, but once Chica got her plushie back, Freddy took it away and held it out of her reach.

"Freddy!" Mike yelled, but it landed on deaf ears.

"Cupwake!" Chica cried, trying to grab her plushie from Freddy.

"Nope you don't get cupcake cuz you were bad" Freddy said, holding the stuffed animal away from Chica.

"FWEY!" Chica cried, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Freddy give it back" Mike said strictly, but Freddy shook his head.

"No" Freddy said, shaking his head.

"Why?" Mike asked, kneeling down as Katie knelt down to Chica and tried to calm her down.

"Because she didn't listen" Freddy said.

"Cu-p-wa-wake" Chica cried, her eyes turning into twin waterfalls.

"Shh it's ok" Katie said, rubbing her back and head.

"Freddy" Mike said, eyeing him.

"Fine!" Freddy grumbled, shoving the plushie into Chica's small arms, that instantly wrapped around the stuffed animal and hugged it.

"Cu-Cup-wake!" Chica cheered, looking happily at Freddy with a smile.

"Ank you!" Chica sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Whatever" Freddy sighed crossing his arms. Chica smiled and walked up to him before hugging him, her arms not even going all the way around his torso, this made Freddy roll his eyes.

"Awwww!" Katie cooed, smiling sweetly.

"I wish I had a camera" Foxy stated, with a smile as Bonnie grinned and ran up to Freddy and Chica before joining the group hug. Freddy sighed before hugging back.

"Hehe" Chica giggled, with an innocent smile.

"Freddy I thought I told you to stay put" Mike said, raising a brow.

"Nope you said watch Chica and I did" Freddy stated with a crooked smile.

"But you still know the rules" Mike said.

"I forgot" Freddy said, trying to pull away from the younger and clingy animatronics.

"Do we need to go over them again?" Mike asked, making Freddy shake his head.

"Nope" Freddy said.

"Then you remember?" Mike asked, eyeing down Freddy.

"No" Freddy lied, sounding honest.

"Okay, let go!" Freddy said, trying to push Bonnie and Chica away.

"No!" Bonnie said, hugging Freddy tighter.

"Nope. Nope. Nope" Chica said, shaking her head.

"Hey Chica, Bonnie come here" Katie smiled, making the two turn to her and trot over to her. Chica picked up her cupcake plushie before going over to Katie. Once close to Katie, she picked both up and placed them on her hip. Freddy giggled and ran over to Foxy.

"Hungy! Hungy! Hungy!" Chica chanted, chewing on the cupcake plushie's candle.

"Lets get some pizza!" Katie smiled, before walking out of the room, with Mike, Foxy and Freddy following. Once they all reached the kitchen, Katie placed both Chica and Bonnie on the blanket (that was on the floor) while Foxy and Freddy sat down next to them.

"I'll get there drinks you, get the pizza in the oven" Mike instructed, Katie nodded and started getting the pizza, while Mike got the four drinks. Mike opened the cupboard and grabbed four sippy cups, one for each of the child animatronics. There was a blue one with a single black strip, that was Freddy's. The one that was orange and had a pirate and it saying 'Arg!' was Foxy's. The one that was red and had a blue and white fish was Bonnie's. The last one was purple and said in huge pink bubble letters 'Thirsty?' that one was Chica's. Mike filled all the sippy cups up with milk and then gave them each there sippy cup.

"Hungy" Chica said, hugging her plushie with one arm and drinking from her sippy cup with the other.

"When can me and Foxy get grown-up cups?" Freddy asked, looking at his sippy cup.

"Yea!" Foxy said, looking at his sippy cup before drinking from it.

"You will get grown-up cups when you stop spilling and breaking the grown-up cups" Mike said, going over to help Katie with the pizza.

"I want gown-up cup!" Bonnie complained, throwing his sippy cup on the floor and crossing his arms.

"Bonnie you don't get a grown-up cup, you're too little" Mike sighed, walking over and picking up the red sippy cup before trying to give it to Bonnie, but he shook his head and refused.

"No!" Bonnie yelled, keeping his arms crossed.

"Mkay" Freddy said, throwing his sippy cup on the floor and grabbing Bonnie's sippy cup from Mike. Freddy went back over to Foxy and sat down before drinking from Bonnie's sippy cup, Bonnie looked over at Freddy before, getting up and walking to Freddy, Bonnie then tried to grab his sippy cup from Freddy, but he was pushed away.

"Fweddy" Bonnie said, trying to get his sippy cup.

"Nope you said you didn't want it" Freddy said with a smirk as he drank from Bonnie's sippy cup again.

"B-Bu-Bu-But I want it now!" Bonnie cried stomping his feet and reaching for his sippy cup but was pushed away by Freddy.

"Nope!" Freddy smirked.

"Freddy" Mike said eyeing him but Freddy looked away.

"Pwease! I want it now!" Bonnie cried, stomping his feet again before finally grabbing his sippy cup but was again pushed away. Freddy pushed Bonnie hard enough for him to fall backwards onto his tiny bum, causing him to cry.

"Freddy!" Mike scolded, before he was interrupted.

"Hey Mike why not you do the pizza while I handle this?" Katie suggested, walking over to the irritated man.

"Ok, fine" Mike sighed, walking away and to the oven and pizza.

"Freddy?" Katie asked, sitting down on her knees next to Freddy.

"Yeah?" Freddy asked, looking at her.

"Can you please give Bonnie his cup back?" Katie asked getting a confused look from Freddy.

"Why?" Freddy asked, pushing Bonnie away again, making him sob. Katie frowned and picked up Bonnie and placed him on her lap, snuggling him.

"Because you have your own special cup and Bonnie has his" Katie said, reaching over and grabbing Freddy's sippy cup and handing it to him.

"True" Freddy said simply, giving Bonnie's sippy cup back to him.

"Tank you" Bonnie said softly, before taking a sip from his cup.

"Remember Bonnie, Freddy you have your own special cups, don't take others or complain about your cup. Kay?" Katie explained, looking at the two as she rubbed Bonnie's ears and head.

"Kay" Both said, nodding their heads.

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" Chica said happily, trotting around Katie.

"It's Katie Chica" Foxy stated, joining Chica as he ran around Katie.

"Kitty?" Chica said again in a asking manner.

"No Katie" Foxy said again, stopping in front of Chica making her stop and look up at him.

"Kitty!" Chica giggled, turning from Foxy and trying her best to run at Katie. But she ended up tripping and falling face first in front of Katie.

"Chica?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward a little to look at the small, yellow bird (that was still laying face first on the ground).

"Chica!" Katie nearly screamed, quickly reached down and put her hands under Chica's armpits and lifted her up.

"Owwie!" Chica sniffled as she was placed onto Katie's lap and right next to Bonnie. Katie hugged Chica closely, trying to stop the upcoming sobs and tears.

"You kay!" Bonnie said, hugging Chica to.

"Huwt" Chica said as she started to cry.

"Shhhh it's ok, you alright" Katie said, rubbing Chica's head.

"Here Chica. Cupcake!" Foxy smiled, picking up the cupcake plushie and giving it to Chica, which she accepted her plushie real quick and grabbed it from Foxy. Freddy got up and picked up Chica's sippy cup, which was on the floor and took a sip of it and walked over to Chica, taking another sip and then giving it to her. Chica drank from her sippy cup and clinged to her plushie with her other arm.

"All better?" Katie smiled, looking at Chica. Chica nodded slightly and continued to drink her milk. A loud beep was followed by another and another, causing everyone to look towards where the sound was coming from. Mike opened the oven and grabbed the pizza, placing it on the counter.

"The pizza is done!" Mike smiled, making Chica squeal and run as fast as her little legs could carry her to Mike. While in the middle of running to Mike she tripped and fell again but got back up and giggled.

"So you're not hurt when you trip then? But you were when you tripped when the food wasn't ready?" Freddy asked eyeing Chica making her turn to him and giggle.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Chica yelled, pulling on Mike's pants leg.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Wait, let me cut up the pizza" Mike said, patting Chica's head.

"Kay!" Chica giggled, placing her fingers in her beak before chewing on them. Mike sighed as he got the pizza cutter and started to cut a slice of pizza for each of the child animatronics. For Bonnie and Chica, Mike cut the slice of pizza into small pieces, so they wouldn't choke.

"All righty! Who wants some pizza!?" Mike asked, holding two plates.

"I do!" Both Foxy and Freddy said, raising their hands.

"Me!" Chica and Bonnie yelled. Mike smiled, placing one plate in front of Foxy and then to Freddy. Chica reached over trying to grab Freddy's pizza but Freddy slapped her hand away. Chica was about to cry, when Mike walked over to her and gave her, her plate.

"Calm down Chica, you get pizza to" Mike stated, giving Bonnie his pizza. Chica happily ate her pizza and pretended to feed her cupcake plushie some pizza pieces. Once Freddy was finished with his pizza, he saw Chica wasn't and grabbed a piece from her plate.

"Fwey!" Chica cried, seeing Freddy eat one of her pieces of pizza. Freddy smirked before grabbing another pizza piece from Chica's plate.

"Fwey!" Chica screamed, standing up, glaring at him. Freddy was about to put the piece of pizza in his mouth when he was tackled to the ground be Chica.

"NOO! Gwive bwack!" Chica screamed, trying to grab the piece from his hand.

"No!" Freddy said, about to put the piece in his mouth.

"Dwon't!" Chica yelled.

"Come on guys" Foxy sighed, looking at them.

"Or what?" Freddy challenged, putting the piece in his mouth. Chica then instantly bit Freddy's arm making him scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! LET GO!" Freddy screamed, trying to push Chica away, but Chica just bit down harder, making Freddy scream again.

"That's what you get Freddy" Foxy said crossing his arms. Mike sighed, Freddy was always the troublesome one, he was the oldest and the leader to say of the group. Freddy loved to sneak off on his own and get into trouble, and even liked to mess with Bonnie and Chica, he would take their stuff and not give it back, making them cry, Freddy also loves to have the others follow him. Freddy was extremely clever and smart for his age. While Foxy loved to run around and take things from Bonnie and Chica, just like Freddy, Foxy is fast and never stops to think about what would happen if he ran into something, which he did quite regular, which made him cry. Bonnie was the youngest out of the boys and loved to be held and around everyone, Bonnie is extremely shy and hates strangers. Bonnie also hates being alone and ignored, while Freddy loves to be alone most of the time and Foxy always picks on him. Chica is the youngest out of everyone, she loves food and her plushie, but being her young age she loves to explore and follow everyone around. Chica gets picked on just like Bonnie because of how young she is, but whenever someone, anyone tries to take her plushie or food away, she bites them. Even if she is little she gets into a lot of trouble mainly because of Freddy's influence on her.

"Chica! Let go!" Mike said, trying to separate the two.

"CHICA! IT HURTS! AHH! OWWWW! STOOOOPPP!" Freddy cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What do you say Freddy?" Foxy said with a crooked smile, his arms still crossed.

"OK! OK! I'M SORRY! OWW! OWW! I WON'T OWWWWW! DO IT AGAIN!" Freddy screamed at the top of his lungs, more tears streaming down his brown, fluffy cheeks. Once Freddy said that Chica released him, and once that happened Mike grabbed Freddy, while Katie grabbed Chica. Both were put into timeout, Freddy for taking Chica's food and Chica for biting Freddy.

"Out now?" Chica asked, turning around to look at Mike.

"I'll tell you when, now turn back around" Mike sighed, sitting down next to Katie. Chica growled and turned around angrily, while crossing her arms.

"Chica mad" Bonnie said to Foxy, making Foxy turn and nod.

"But not as mad as Freddy" Foxy pointed out, glancing at Freddy. He had his head leaning on the wall and his arms dangling motionless to his sides but his paws were clenched.

"How you know? He no look mad" Bonnie said, looking at Foxy curiously.

"He's holding it in, he don't look mad but he is. Look at his hands there clenched. He's mad" Foxy explained, patting the smaller animatronics head.

"What time is it?" Katie asked before taking a bite of pizza.

"1:10" Mike sighed, taking a drink of his pop/soda.

"Wow" Katie said as she finished chewing.

"Ok. Chica, Freddy you can come out now" Mike said, he smiled slightly as he watched Chica squeal and run to her cupcake that was laying motionless on the floor, she picked it up and gave it a tight hug.

"Cupwake!" Chica giggled, poking one of her plushie's eyeballs. Freddy slowly got up and walked over to Foxy before sitting down next to him.

"Pway!?" Chica asked excitedly.

"Yea!" Bonnie giggled, standing up and hugging the smaller and younger animatronic.

"Sure!" Foxy said happily. But once Freddy didn't answer, he turned to him.

"Freddy? You wanna play?" Foxy asked.

"Like what?" Freddy asked dully.

"What about tag!" Foxy giggled, jumping up with excitement.

"What bout hwide n sweek!?" Bonnie asked, jumping up and down.

"Bubbles!" Chica giggled, jumping up and down with her plushie.

"What about an adventure!" Freddy smirked, standing up.

"Bubbles!" Chica said again, looking at Freddy and then grabbing his arm, shaking it. Mike sighed,_ if they play tag they could break something and accidentally get hurt. While an adventure is already out of the question, I know what Freddy wants to do. Hide and seek, maybe. But that bubble game is harmless and more fun for Chica, and the others most likely don't want to play it._

"What's bubbles?" Katie asked, sitting down and picking up Chica before placing her on her lap, causing Chica to giggle.

"It's a game where you basically blow bubbles and see who can make the biggest and pop the most bubbles" Mike explained.

"It fun!" Chica giggled, looking up at Katie.

"Sounds fun" Katie smiled, rubbing Chica's head feathers.

"Maybe we could play hide n seek then bubbles" Katie suggested.

"Yea!" Bonnie cheered, jumping up and running to Katie.

"What about tag?" Foxy asked.

"Hunny, you might hurt yourself or break something" Katie stated, making Foxy grumble to himself.

"Adventure?" Freddy asked as cute and innocent at he could.

"Freddy, I know what you're thinking" Mike said, eyeing him, making Freddy lean all of his weight onto one foot.

"I don't know what your talking about" Freddy said with a small, sly smile.

"Oh really?" Mike said with a sly smile of his own, kneeling down in front of Freddy.

"Really" Freddy smirked as he nodded.

"Hwide n sweek!" Bonnie yelled happily, standing in front of Chica and Katie.

"We know bud just wait a sec" Katie smiled, patting his head.

"Kay!" Bonnie giggled, sitting down on Katie's lap, right next to Chica.

"Onie!" Chica giggled, grabbing one of his ears.

"Chica!" Bonnie complained, trying to pull away.

"Chica let go" Katie said, prying Chica's hand from Bonnie's ear.

"Don't pull on people's ears" Katie lectured.

"Why?" Chica asked, looking up at Katie innocently.

"Because you could hurt someone" Katie explained, tickling Chica's tummy making her giggle.

"No tickles!" Chica giggled, trying to push Katie's fingers away.

"Tickles!" Bonnie giggled, joining Katie in tickling Chica.

"No!" Chica squealed, giggling uncontrollably.

"Bonnie?" Katie asked, with a awed smile.

"Yes?" Bonnie said, both still tickling Chica.

"Your turn" Katie giggled, switching from tickling Chica to tickling Bonnie.

"No! Pwease! St-op!" Bonnie giggled, once Chica caught her breath she turned and tickled Bonnie making him squeal and try to get away.

"You tuwn!" Chica giggled, her tiny fingers tickling Bonnie's feet.

"When can we play?" Foxy asked, with a smile.

"Pway now!" Chica cheered, crawling off of Katie's lap then standing up to running over to Foxy.

"Pway!" Chica giggled, holding her plushie and grabbing Foxy's hand with her free hand.

"Okay" Katie smiled as she stopped tickling Bonnie, making him gasp for air.

"Fine we'll play hide n seek" Freddy grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Don't pout, you look like Bonnie" Mike said.

"Hey! Me no pout" Bonnie complained standing up and crossing his arms. Both Freddy and Bonnie had there bottom lip sticking out as they pouted.

"I look nothing like Bonnie!" Freddy yelled, his arms still crossed.

"Twins" Foxy said with a joking manner.

"Togedew fowevew!" Chica giggled, hugging her cupcake plushie.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"It makes so mwuch swence!" Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Wha?" Freddy asked again.

"Just smile and nod" Foxy whispered to Freddy as he smiled and nodded to the younger animatronics.

"Alright!" Katie said loudly with a smile as she clapped and stood up.

"Pop!" Chica said, making explosion movements with her fingers.

"Me and Mike will count to ummmmm fifty(50) while you four hide" Katie smiled, picking up both Chica and her plushie as she lightly tickled Chica's tummy making her go into a fit of giggles.

"No tickles!" Chica giggled, trying to push Katie's fingers away.

"Okay, okay" Katie giggled a little before placing Chica down and onto her feet.

"Onnie!" Chica giggled, jumping up and down before tackling the small, purple bunny into a hug.

"Hehe Chica" Bonnie giggled, hugging the smaller animatronic back.

"Pway!" Chica giggled.

"Yea! Play!" Bonnie yelled, grabbing Chica's hand before running around with her making her giggle louder.

"Yes let's play!" Foxy said grabbing Freddy's hand but Freddy pulled away making Foxy look at him.

"Don't even think about it" Freddy said.

"You're no fun!" Foxy complained.

"I'm lots of fun! I just don't wanna hold hands we're not little babies" Freddy explained, poking Foxy's nose.

"Babies hmm?" Foxy said, looking at Bonnie and Chica, both still running around and giggling.

"Foxy wanna make a deal?" Freddy asked, making Foxy turn to him.

"What kinda deal?" Foxy asked, eyeing him.

"Who even gets found first in hide n seek has to watch… Them" Freddy said pointing at Chica and Bonnie, both ended up tripping and were now crying. Both Katie and Mike were trying to calm them down.

"And who ever loses has to do what the winner says for the entire week" Freddy said with a high and mighty smirk. Foxy looked at him with a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm okay so the loser has to watch Bon Bon and Chi and do what the winner says for a week?" Foxy asked.

"Yup" Freddy nodded.

"Instead of a week make it two days and you got yourself a deal!" Foxy smirked his hand out and towards Freddy.

"Hmmm kay two days" Freddy agreed, grabbing Foxy's hand and shaking it.

"Deal" Both said, each sharing a smirk.

"Foxy, Freddy we're about to start counting" Mike stated, calling over to the two oldest animatronics. Both Chica and Bonnie were smiling and giggling again, as they waited to go hide.

"Mmkay!" Foxy said, running over to Chica and Bonnie while Freddy followed.

"You guys better hurry" Katie smiled, opening the kitchen's door to let the four animatronic children run out. Once the four were out, the door closed.

"Remember the deal" Freddy said before running quickly away. Foxy nodded and ran the other direction.

"Fwey!" Chica called out for Freddy but he ignored her, knowing what she wanted.

"Foxy!" Bonnie yelled for Foxy but was ignored like Chica, because Foxy knew what he wanted. Chica wrapped her arms around her cupcake plushie.

"They no wanna hwide wit us" Bonnie stated sadly, looking down at Chica.

"They mweanies! Wet wide togedew" Chica said, looking up at Bonnie hopefully.

"Kay! Lets go!" Bonnie giggled, grabbing Chica's hand and dragging her with him as they went to find a spot to hide.

* * *

**I wonder who will win the deal/bet. Who do you think will win? And like always have any questions or comments or if you wanna be plain nice and type a nice review then don't be afraid to comment what ever in the comment section.**

**KAYYY **

**ANNNYWAAYY!**

**SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay first of all, I've been getting a lot of messages saying I should add Golden Freddy, and guess what! NO! Just kidding I'm totally going to add him, I was actually going to add him eventually, I just didn't know if you guys wanted me to or if you didn't really care if he was put into the story. Anyway I have a question, many of the messages I have received asked me to put Golden Freddy in as a adult but I also have gotten a lot saying to put him in as a baby, like Freddy and the others. You guys tell me what you want and what you think. I want your guy's input so just comment or message me, what ever one is fine with me. Oh and someone pointed out in the comments I forgot the D in stay tuned, you know I've never even noticed that, and I've been saying that since how long? A year and I never even noticed I've been spelling it wrong. In all honesty I laughed at myself when I saw the comment and then I actually went and checked, I'm not the best speller, but auto-correct never questioned me so. ANYWAY!**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

"This way!" Bonnie giggled, leading Chica around the halls of the pizzeria.

"Weaw we wide?!" Chica asked excitedly, holding her cupcake plushie with her free arm.

"I dwon't know" Bonnie said, stopping and turning to look down at Chica.

"Umm weaw?" Chica asked, letting go of Bonnie's paw and pointing to a open room, it had a desk with a computer and some other technology on it, a big leather chair in the center of the room, and some kind of tablet, and lastly on the sides by both doors was a button that said door and another button that said light.

"Yea!" Bonnie said, with a huge grin as he grabbed Chica's wing/hand again and lead her to the small room.

"Me nevew see this woom befowe" Bonnie stated, looking down at Chica, who only smiled and nodded. Bonnie let go of Chica's hand/wing and grabbed the tablet that was laying on the chair.

"What dis?" Bonnie asked, tapping the tablet a few times.

"Me dwon't know" Chica said, trying to climb up and onto the chair.

"Welp" Chica said, trying to lift her foot up onto the chair.

"Kay" Bonnie smiled, and helped push Chica onto the chair.

"Ank you" Chica giggled, now trying to spin the chair. Bonnie looked back at the tablet, and pressed one of the boxes that said CAM 1A, Bonnie's eyes widened the tablet flickered to the Show Stage, the four would usually always play there.

_**BAM!**_

A loud slamming noise caused Bonnie to jump and scream, he turned and saw Chica looking scared.

"Me sawwy! Me no no what it do!" Chica said quickly.

"What you do!?" Bonnie asked, looking at the left exit, it was now closed.

"Wed button wook wam and wecwoming so me pwess it" Chica explained, pushing the red button labeled door again. The door opened again, Bonnie nodded and watched Chica sit back down in the chair.

"Pwess it again!" Bonnie instructed. Chica tilted her head to the side in confusion, but cooperated, she stood in the chair and lent over and pressed the button again, the door closing with a loud bang.

"Now the othew!" Bonnie smirked, Bonnie grabbed the chair and wheeled it over to the other side so Chica could press the other red button.

"Pwess!" Bonnie ordered, pointing at the button.

"Otay! Pwushy! No pwease" Chica said crossing her arms.

"Sowwy, pwease pwess the button" Bonnie said with a smile, Chica smiled back and pressed the button.

"We gonna win!" Bonnie cheered, jumping up and down.

"Yup, yup, yup!" Chica agreed, clapping her hands/wings together. Bonnie smiled and started to climb up the chair, Chica had to help pull him up. Once he was on the chair he sat down next to the smaller child, holding up the tablet so the two could share it.

"Watch!" Bonnie giggled, pressing different boxes to show different places in the restaurant.

"Woah!" Chica gasped, pressing one the boxes, and giggled when it changed. Chica was very easily impressed, but she it two so everything impresses her.

"Cwoooool!" Chica giggled, pressing another box.

**With Freddy-**

"I can't lose!" Freddy said to himself in a whisper. Freddy ran around the pizzeria, trying to find a good place to hide. He looked at the Backstage room but he shook his head, remembering what happened to Chica. Freddy noted that the front room was a no because there was only one place to hide there, the kitchen is where Katie and Mike are, but the Dining Area had plenty of places to hide. Freddy ran under a table and moved chairs around him so he would blend into the brown, wooden chairs.

"I can't lose, or I'll have to watch… Them" Freddy said to himself, a memory of Chica biting him and a memory of Bonnie complaining and crying flooding into his mind. The door of the kitchen sprang open, showing Katie and Mike walking in.

"Where should we check first?" Mike asked, looking at Katie, she pushed her glasses more up her nose. Katie looked around, blindly picking a spot to look in first.

"The front" Katie shrugged.

"Okay" Mike said, walking to the front, he turned to look behind him, he was obviously looking for something.

"What is it?" Katie asked, following his gaze.

"Freddy, he usually will follow you and hide in the first room you look in once you leave" Mike explained, turning back around and walking into the front.

"That's smart" Katie admitted.

"He's surprisingly smart for his age" Mike said, once they entered the front, Freddy couldn't hear or see them anymore.

**With Foxy-**

"I gotta pee!" Foxy whispered to himself as he did the pee dance. He was hiding in one of the bathroom stalls, he eyed the toilet but shook his head.

"They'll know where I am if I go" Foxy said to himself, closing his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything but peeing and the toilet.

"I cannot losssseee!" Foxy said to himself, looking at the toilet again.

"Arrrrrrr!" Foxy complained, jumping up and down.

"No Foxy! Don't think about it!" Foxy said to himself, he kept looking at the toilet and then away from it. Foxy was now swaying back and forth. Finally Foxy looked back at the toilet, it teasing him.

"I don't care anymore!" Foxy said lying to himself that he didn't care and trying not to yell, he jumped onto the toilet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Foxy smiled. Once he was done he quickly flushed the toilet, he had not even a minute before they would get there. Foxy stood on his tippy toes as he quickly washed his hands. He then ran over to the wall of the entrance, waiting for them to enter so he could run out without getting seen or caught.

"You go in the girls, I go in the boys!" Foxy heard Mike say, he waited then Katie entered, he ran out once she gave him room to sneak out, he ran out of the restrooms and over to some boxes in the corner of the room. Once he settled down, reality hit him, a thick red blush covered his cheeks, he was in the ladies room. Foxy tried to hide his face in his hands, trying to get rid of the embarrassment. Foxy then turned and saw a bright, glowing pair of blue eyes looking at him.

"Freddy" Foxy whispered to himself, a smirk covering his face, he looked for something small but heavy to throw over by Freddy.

**With Freddy-**

Freddy saw a bright, glowing pair of yellow eyes. "Foxy" Freddy whispered to himself, a smirk then covered his face, he had a smart idea and began to look for something small but heavy to throw over by Foxy. Katie and Mike walked in both with confused faces.

"How did they get out so fast?" Katie asked with a sigh, she had figured out that all of them were great hidders.

"It must have been Foxy" Mike said, since he was the fastest out of the four, but Freddy was the smartest and Chica and Bonnie were the smallest. Foxy could easily run from room to room without getting caught, Freddy could just hide in every single room they leave, while Chica and Bonnie could just hide in the smallest places.

"There good" Katie said with a smile, looking around the room.

"They sure are" Mike sighed, closing his eyes.

_**Clunk, clunk, bonk**_

The sound of a small object being thrown was heard and it sounded it came from somewhere in the table section.

Freddy's eyes widened, it looked like Foxy had the same idea as him, Freddy glared daggers at the happy pair of yellow eyes. Freddy stared at the small rock Foxy had managed to find and throw at him.

"Over here!" Katie yelled, waving Mike over. Freddy tried to move the chair so he could escape but he heard a chair be moved behind him, Freddy then tried even harder, he then felt someone's fingers wrap around his ankle and pull him out.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Freddy yelled trying to get away.

"Found you!" Mike laughed, holding Freddy upside down.

"Foxy! Imma kill you!" Freddy yelled, trying to get away.

"Calm down hun, you lost" Katie smiled, kneel in front of the dangling bear.

"Mmph!" Freddy complained, letting his arms dangle freely. Mike then flipped him up and over then he placed him on the floor. Foxy couldn't help it anymore and let a small giggle escape.

"Ha!" Foxy then instantly covered his mouth. Katie smirked and quickly tipped toed behind the boxes she knew Foxy was now behind.

"Boo!" Katie said loudly, causing Foxy to jump backwards and scream.

"Found you" Katie smiled, making Foxy pout. Foxy crawled out of where he was hidding and was almost attacked by Freddy but Mike held him back.

"You little! Imma kill you! That's not fair!" Freddy complained, trying to get free from Mikes grip.

"What you didn't make any rules" Foxy smirked, Freddy's eyes widened even more with anger.

"Soooo!" Freddy yelled.

"Freddy, teddy bear. Calm down" Katie smiled, picking up the infuriated child and hugging him.

"Fine!" Freddy sighed, hugging back once he calmed down. Katie kissed his forehead, making him giggle, then she put him down.

"So where did you put Chica and Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"Yea, I'm surprised they weren't following you around, are they playing somewhere?" Foxy asked. Both Mike and Katie looked at each other, Mike smirked and crossed his arms while Katie smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"We haven't found them yet" Mike explained, he watched the two look at each other with surprise, but then Freddy smirked.

"That means the deals off!" Freddy cheered, jumping up and down.

"What! No!" Foxy yelled.

"Yup, me or you didn't win!" Freddy explained, pointing at him with a smirk. Foxy growled and crossed his arms. Mike didn't even need to ask what the deal was he already knew.

"What dea-" Katie was interrupted.

"Don't ask" Mike said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go find Bonnie and Chica" Katie smiled, waved making them follow her.

**With Chica and Bonnie-**

"Wook thewe Fwey and Oxy!" Chica pointed on the tablet's screen.

"Yup, lets watch dem!" Bonnie giggled, clicking the next box, showing Mike, Katie, Freddy and Foxy in a room looking for them.

"We wike stwalkews!" Chica giggled, making Bonnie look at her weirdly.

"Oooookkkayyy?" Bonnie said, watching Chica cuddle with her cupcake plushie as she clicked a new box to watch them.

"They gwet clwose!" Chica pointed out. Bonnie turned his head and saw that they were walking down the left hallway towards them.

"Hehe I thwink we win!" Bonnie giggled.

"Tink so?" Chica asked, Bonnie nodded.

"Yay!" Chica cheered clapping, Bonnie joined in and clapped his paws.

"We finally won sometwing!" Bonnie giggled, both Chica and him jumping onto the ground and running around.

"Hehe!" Chica giggled as she and Bonnie spun around.

_**Knock, knock**_

Chica and Bonnie looked to the left of them and saw Mike lightly tapping the glass window.

"Open the door" Was the muffled response of Mike.

"Mmmkay!" Chica giggled, trying to climb back onto the chair, Bonnie had to again push her up and onto the chair. Chica lent over and was about to press the button, when they sprang open and the power went out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Chica and Bonnie screamed, Chica slipped off the chair and fell on top of Bonnie, causing the two of them to break out in a fit of sobs.

"Oh my god! Are you ok sweeties!?" Katie rushed in, picking both of them up and hugging them close.

"You little guys ok?" Mike asked, rubbing both of their tiny heads.

"What happened?" Freddy asked, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Yea, it's dark" Foxy said, looking around.

"The power must have went out, I'll be back. I'm going to turn it back on" Mike explained, exiting and heading to Backstage.

"Shhh, it's okay" Katie smiled, rocking thyear e two back and forth.

"Chica! Cupcake!" Freddy smiled, picking up her plushie, Katie knelt down and let Chica grab her plushie.

"Ank y-you" Chica sniffled, hugging her plushie close. Bonnie sniffled and leaned over and hugged Chica, she hugged back. Katie smiled sweetly and put them down.

"Come on!" Foxy giggled, grabbing Chica's free hand and pulling her with him.

"Yea!" Freddy giggled, grabbing Bonnie's paw and pulling him with him.

"Let's go to the Dining Area and wait for Mike" Katie smiled, walking down the hall as the Freddy and Foxy followed, dragging Chica and Bonnie with them.

* * *

**Imma going to make a think where I'm still gonna spell it wrong. Since I've been doing it for a year now, and because I can and no one can stop me! But remember tell me in the comments or PM if you want baby Golden Freddy or adult Golden Freddy, I'm going with the majority, so don't get mad. And like always have any questions or comments or if you wanna be plain nice and type a nice review then don't be afraid to comment what ever in the comment section.**

**ANNNYYYYYYYWAYYYYY**

**STTTTTTTAAAAAAYYYYYTUNE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is pretty short because I wanted to introduce a new character! First Baby Golden Freddy one, I'm sorry for the ones who wanted him to be an adult. I'm not having Golden Freddy as a baby, baby he'll be older than Freddy. Oh! And FoxyandMangle I'm sorry but I want to keep it original and to the real genders of the Five Nights at Freddy's characters, though I totally see your point, but I'd like to keep it original like I said. ANNNYYYWAAYY**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Mike sighed and made his way to the generator to restart it. He grabbed the flashlight out of the supply closet and went to the backstage room before grabbing the key hanging on the wall and unlocking a wooden door. Mike clicked the button on the flashlight, turning it on and walked into the small narrow hallway. He walked and soon met with some stairs that went downwards, Mike sighed and started to walk down the stairs, loud creaks were followed by every step. When Mike got half way down the stairs he heard soft whimpers. Mike stopped and listened, the whimpers stopped and Mike continued down the stairs.

"Hello?" Mike called walking a little away from the stairs, there was no whimpers, so Mike shrugged and continued his way to the generator. When reaching it he laid the flashlight down and faced it up so he could see, he pushed and held down a button for 10 second before switching a switch and waited 10 more seconds before letting go of the button. The generator started to roar and chur, he could hear the lights upstairs turn on. Mike smiled, and reached down to pick up the flashlight, soft pattering echoed from Mike, he sprang up but dropped the flashlight. It fell to the floor and rolled a little, the light showed into the corner of the room, in the corner was a curled up yellow ball. Mike's eyes widened, he shakily reached down and picked up the flashlight. Mike slowly walked over to the yellow ball, he knelt down and hesitantly reached out to the ball. The ball was shaking and whimpering.

"Pl-ease! H-Help m-me!" The ball spoke, its voice sounding watery, and a little like a little boys. The ball turned, Mike's eyes widened he saw a golden little bear, it looked a lot like Freddy, the bear had a black top hat and a black tie, just like Freddy. Besides the small bear being gold was that its eyes were pitch black and a white glowing pupil, the golden bears face was streaked in tears.

"W-Who are you? What's wrong?" Mike asked, he went to pick up the bear when it just disappeared. Mike's eyes widened before he heard screams from upstairs. Mike in an instant was running up the stairs, he ran out of the room, not caring to close the door. Mike ran out of the backstage and looked around, he saw Katie kneeling down and looking at something while, Chica and Bonnie hid behind her and Freddy and Foxy were no where to be seen.

"Shhh it's okay!" Katie said, Mike ran up to Katie and saw the golden bear that disappeared, he was rubbing his eyes with his small paws, the bear looked about half a head taller than Freddy.

"How did you get up here?!" Mike asked surprised, he knelt in front of the golden bear, Katie smiled and grabbed the golden bears wrists before pulling it into a hug.

"Shhhh it's okay, calm down" Katie smiled as she rubbed the bears head and back.

"Who you?" Chica asked, as she clung to her cupcake plushie.

"I-I don't k-know" The golden bear sniffled, rubbing its eyes.

"Me Chica!" Chica giggled, she came out from behind Katie and hugged the unknown bear. The golden bear looked a little taken back but it hugged Chica back. Bonnie stayed behind Katie and slightly peaked around her to see what was going on.

"You don't know your name?" Katie asked with concern, the bear shook his head.

"I-I remember a-a mask and a-a man a-nd purple" The bear said, his voices much more clear, but the bear seemed confused at what he said.

"You remember a mask, a man and the color purple?" Mike asked, patting the bears head, he looked at him and nodded.

"Then I r-remember darkness and other but I-I don't know who, or what!?" The bear screamed, he was scared and confused as he remarked what he remembered.

"You wike me" Chica giggled looking up at the taller child.

"How?" The bear asked.

"You wellow! Me wellow!" Chica stated with a giggle, the bear smiled slightly. Two pairs of footsteps came from behind everyone, everyone turned and saw Freddy and Foxy hiding behind him.

"Who are you?" Freddy asked, tilting his head slightly. The golden bear looked at Freddy with interest.

"Freddy, this little guy doesn't know his name" Katie smiled, before turning and looking down at the golden bear.

"Goldy!" Chica giggled, hugging the golden bear.

"Yea! Since you don't remember your name why not we call you Golden until you remember your name" Katie explained with a smile, the bear looked up and smiled.

"I'd like that" Golden smiled. Freddy walked over to Golden and stood in front of him, Golden got off of Katies lap and stood up, Freddy had to look up at him and he didn't seem really happy.

"Twins" Foxy giggled, Freddy growled and crossed his arms before turning around, his back facing Golden.

"I'm Mike, guys introduce each other" Mike smiled, Bonnie grabbed onto Katie's leg and tried to hide himself.

"Me Chica!" Chica giggled, before holding her cupcake up to the older and taller child animatronic. "Dis Cupwake!" Chica smiled, Golden smiled and patted Chica's head.

"It's nice to meet you Cupcake" Golden smiled.

"I'm Foxy!" Foxy jumped as he went to the older animatronic.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Katie asked, she looked down at the shy bunny. Bonnie blushed when Golden looked over, he tried to hide his face in Katie's shirt.

"It's okay" Golden smiled as he held his paw out for Bonnie. Bonnie looked at it before slowly grabbe it, his tinier paw getting wrapped around in Golden's bigger one.

"M-Me B-Bonnie" Bonnie stuttered nervously as he looked at the floor, Golden looked confused but smiled sweetly before tilting his head and grinning. Bonnie looked up slightly before smiling back.

"Well?" Foxy asked, elbowing Freddy lightly.

"Hm" Freddy grunted looking away, Golden tilted his head and walked over to the smaller animatronic.

"I'm Golden!" Golden smiled, holding out his paw, Freddy looked at it but then turned again. "Is something wrong?" Golden asked, he leaned over so he was in Freddys view.

"It's nothing" Freddy grumbled, Foxy laughed a little.

"He's mad because he isn't the tallest anymore" Mike explained with a little chuckle, Golden smiled and nodded.

"And that he isn't the oldest" Foxy snickered.

"How do you know he's older?" Katie asked, looking at Foxy.

"It's pretty obvious he's most likely five" Mike answered.

"That sounds right" Golden smiled.

"So Goldy olwer?" Chica asked, Katie smiled and nodded.

"So what's your name?" Golden asked with a smile as he looked at Freddy.

"Freddy" Freddy whispered, Golden grinned when he finally answered.

"Pway!?" Chica giggled as she grabbed Golden's paw with her free wing.

"Yea!" Golden smiled, Bonnie looked up and smiled as he ran to Chica.

"Yay!" Bonnie giggled as he smiled at Golden. Freddy looked slightly jealous of Golden but he ignored it and went to play with Bonnie, Chica and Golden, Foxy tagging along with him.

* * *

**Hope you all love 5 year old Golden! Oh and theirs some questions to be answered! Like what mask? A man? And the color purple?! Maybe you guys can figure out the mystery ^_^**

**ANNNYWAAAYAYY **

**STTAYTUNE! (FORGOT THE D! YOU CAN'T TAME ME!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think the riddle was a little to easy... But I'd like to see what you think Golden means by what he says.**

**awesomesauce01 chapter 4 . Apr 2**

**the mask: the puppet / the marionette. the man and the purple: the murderer / the purple man**

**...There was someone else who is a guest who got it partially right and SoloGuitarist you almost had it =P (If you guys don't like how I put your names in then just comment and tell me to stop, or just PM)**

* * *

**Purple guy chapter 4 . Apr 10**

**PURPLE GUY IS THE MYSTERY (Ps I would love to hang with goldie!) Ps Is it okay if you added my OC Cloudy The Cat who is Chicas age (you don't have to!) Goldie sounds more nicer than Freddy Chicas baby lisp is too cute with Fwey!**

**...If you'd like after I finish this story I can make another little cute FNAF baby thing but instead of the regular FNAF characters I'll take OC's. Does anyone else like this idea? If you do just tell me, I tell you when to give me your OC's. Because if enough people ask for it, I'll make a little special project for all of you =)**

* * *

After about an hour the 5 were taking a nap. Katie smiled as she kissed each one on their foreheads. Both Bonnie and Chica were snuggling up to Golden while Freddy just lied next to Bonnie as Foxy just lied next to Chica.

"What time is it?" Katie whispered, pushing her glasses more onto her nose.

"It's almost 4, 2 more hours" Mike explained with a smile, Katie nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Their tiring" Katie sighed as she sat down on a chair, Mike nodded and sat next to her.

"This is a lot easier with you" Mike smiled, Katie turned to him and smiled.

"Mike? Can I ask a question?" Katie asked, looking at Mike seriously.

"Yea sure. What is it?" Mike said, returning the serious expression.

"How did they well come into being to say?"

"Oh. Well ummmm I don't really know. In the beginning they were tall robots, with no personality at all" Mike started he waited for Katie to nod before continuing. "They didn't have a personality they were taller than adult Humans, but one day they just turned into welllll that" Mike explained, pointing over to the 5 sleeping children animatronics.

"That's weird. Did anything weird ever happen before they turned into what they are?" Katie asked, she pushed her glasses up on her nose more.

"Hmmm I don't think so, there's some old newspaper articles in the office"

"Okay, wanna go and see? Because I'm interested" Katie asked, standing up from her chair.

"Hmm what about tomorrow?" Mike asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yea sure" Katie said, sitting back down.

"I'm going to get a pop (soda). What anything?" Mike asked, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ummm coke please" Katie smiled, Mike nodded and walked to the kitchen. Katie smiled and got up, she walked over to the sleeping, little animatronics. Katie knelt down and rubbed Goldens ears, then Bonnies, Chica's top feathers then Freddy's ears and Foxy's. Katie couldn't help but wonder how they became into being. She stood back up and went to the Dining Area. "Mike?" Katie called out, she heard a loud crash in the kitchen, she tilted her head and slowly tiptoed to the door of the kitchen. "Mike?" Katie asked again, she shakily opened the door, peeking her head in. "Uhhhhh Mike?" Katie asked, walking into the kitchen, Mike turned he had a piece of pizza hanging from his mouth as he had two cans of pop (soda). The fridge was wide open and there was a few foods that had fallen on the floor, and Mike had the milk, some jug of juice and random food were in his arms.

"Mmmmm!" Mike tried to talk but the pizza stopped him.

"What?"

"MMMMmm!" Mike looked down at the stuff in his hands, to the fridge to her.

"Ohhh need some help?" Katie giggled a little, Mike nodded slightly. Katie smiled, walking over to the man, taking the milk and juice, putting both into the fridge. Lastly she grabbed the random foods he had caught from falling on the floor and put them back into the fridge. Mike put both of the pops (sodas) before grabbing the pizza out of his mouth.

"Thanks" Mike smiled, taking another bit of pizza.

"No prob" Katie smiled, she knelt down and picked up the foods that had fallen on the floor. She stood back up and threw the foods away.

"Hey?" A small voice asked, Mike and Katie turned and saw Golden standing in the doorframe with Chica holding onto one of his paw as Bonnie was on the other side, both looked tired and were rubbing their eyes.

"Hey cuties, what's wrong?" Katie asked, she smiled and knelt down in front of the three.

"Sweepy" Chica mumbled as she hugged her plushie with her free arm.

"I was only going to get up but these two woke up and followed me" Golden explained with a small yawn.

"Why what's wrong?" Mike asked walking over, taking a bit of pizza.

"Mmmm I don't know, can I have some?" Golden asked, his dark eyes landing on the half eaten, piece of pizza.

"Uhhh sure" Mike gave Golden his piece of pizza. Golden slipped his paws out of the younger animatronics hands, Golden shoved the pizza in his mouth before chowing down.

"Hungy?" Chica asked, looking up at Golden.

"Very" Golden stated, he finished the piece of pizza in mere seconds. "More?" Golden asked with a hopeful look.

"Of course!" Katie smiled, she went to the fridge and pulled out the leftovers of the pizza. She went over to Golden and grabbed his paw, leading him to the Dining Area. Mike picked up both Bonnie and Chica as he followed Katie. Katie put the pizza on a table before picking Golden up and setting him on a chair, she opened the box and let Golden dig in. Katie sat next to Golden as she watched him eat while Mike sat in front of the two.

"These little ones are really tired" Mike smiled, looking down at Bonnie and Chica both were snuggles into Mike's chest while they hugged each other close, both sleeping peacefully.

"Awwww" Katie cooed.

"This is good!" Golden stated with a full mouth.

"Close mouth" Katie stated, Golden swallowed before speaking again.

"Why?" Golden tilted his head innocently, he didn't understand the need to close his mouth.

"Cuz it's rude and don't polite" Mike explained, with a smile.

"Ohhhh okay" Golden nodded and started to eat again, making sure to chew with his mouth close and not to talk until he swallowed.

"You're really polite Golden" Golden looked up at Mike, he was smiling at him sweetly.

"Thanks, I try" Golden stated, before finishing the pizza. "That was goooood" Golden smiled smugly as he slouched back in his chair, rubbing his full belly.

"I'm going to put these to down" Mike stood as he glanced down at Bonnie and Chica.

"Shhhh me sleeping" Bonnie whispered in his sleep, Mike chuckled and went to the Show Stage to put the two in bed.

"Uhhhh Katie?" Katie turned to Golden, he was clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Mmmmm!" Golden got up from his chair and started to jump around, Katie looked at him with concern.

"What is it? Tell me hun!"

"I gotta go!"

Katie's eyes widened before she spoke. "Oh! Well lets go" Katie stood up and held Goldens paw, she lead him to the Mens room, she waited outside as Golden went to the bathroom. "Are you okay sweet pea?" Katie called into the bathroom.

"Yea! I think" Golden responded, he regretted eating all that pizza, but he was just so hungry and it tasted so good! "Never again! I'm not eating pizza again" Golden grumbled to himself, when he was finally done he flushed the toilet, washed his hands and left.

"Golden you all good little man?" Golden looked up and saw Mike smiling down at him, he noticed a bite mark on his arm.

"What happened?" Golden asked, pointing at his bite mark.

"Ohhh uhhh well, Chica was dreaming about cupcakes. Well most likely, anyway she thought my arm was a cupcake like in her dream and well bit it" Mike explained as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Golden smiled sweetly and nodded slightly.

"Hey hun you're finally done! Come, it's time for bed" Katie smiled, she lifted Golden and placed him on her hip. She walked out to the Dining Room then to the Show Stage, Katie smiled as she lifted Golden and placed him in the middle of Chica and Bonnie, both in instinct cuddled up to him. Golden smiled as he closed his eyes, falling asleep alongside his new little siblings.

"Come on" Mike whispered waving for Katie to follow.

"I'm going to take a nap okay?" Katie smiled as she sat on a chair and put her head in her arms, before closing her eyes.

"Same" Mike sat next to Katie as he copied her position, both shared a smile before entering there dream land.

* * *

**I wanna thank every single one of you for all support ^.^**

**And I mean it! I hope you all love this adorableness! And like always have any questions or comments or if you wanna be plain nice and type a nice review then don't be afraid to comment what ever in the comment section.**

**ANNNYYYYYWAAAAAYYYYY**

**STTTTTTAAAAAYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNEEEEE! (Still forgot the D! What you gonna do about it!? Fight me! You won't!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally chapter 5 . May 8**

**I tend to ask really weird questions... So if Chica is 2, is she toilet trained...? Yep. Weird questions.- _Well she doesn't wear a diaper but she does need help going to the bathroom =p_**

**Loser101 chapter 5 . Apr 25**

**Alright, so this story is really good. But I have one request. Ummm... I know this sounds weird, but would you make Katie and Mike kiss? Thanks- _You predicted the future man!_**

**Da-Tenshi Setsuna chapter 5 . Apr 25**

**I'm fine with only those five. But honestly, I'd like to see Springtrap as a toddler. Please, pretty please *puppy eyes* _ Anyways keep up with the story- _I wasn't planning too, it would ruin the story line/plot_**

**Boombox-TFA chapter 5 . May 9**

**Love it! Seriously you can turn killer robots into cute little babys! But I I could be so bold, Could Marionette come into the story at one point? Baby or adult, I think it would be cool! Your decision not mine, But really Love it!- _Aww thanks! And he will be coming into this story soon, just not yet_**

**From now on if you have an questions, I will be doing what I'm doing, like this. If you prefer for my not to then just tell me. Sorry for taking so long to update! But don't worry it's here now!**

* * *

Katie yawned as she walked to the entrance of the pizzeria. She sipped on her coffee as she opened the door, when she entered she was trampled by 5 little creatures.

"KITTY!" The chicken squealed.

"Katie!" Katie looked and saw both the brown and yellow bear.

"Hey guys" Katie smiled, trying to get up.

"Guys!" A voice scolded, Katie sat up and smiled, seeing Mike walk in. She smiled as he blushed and walked over to her before helping her up.

"Thanks" Katie blushed, smiling slightly.

"Mike likes Katie!" Foxy giggled, Golden laughed and nodded.

"It's soooo obvious" Golden giggled.

"Wea! Me no wet(get) it" Chica whispered the last part to Bonnie, which he giggled. Mike and Katie both blushed and looked away, it had been a month since Katie's first day and she had developed a little crush on Mike. Katie sipped her coffee again as she ruffed Chica's top feathers, she giggled and jumped up and down with her cupcake.

"Can we paaalaaaay?" Bonnie asked cutely. Katie smiled and looking down at him, she knelt and rubbed his ears.

"Can we wait a little?" Katie asked, smiling. Bonnie squealed and nodded.

"Yea!" Bonnie giggled before running around, Chica giggled and followed him.

"I'm hungry!" Golden complained, going over to Mike. "Can we have some… PIZZA!?" Golden asked, excitedly, Chica stopped and turned to them.

"Pizza? PIZZA! ME WANT WOME WOO!" Chica yelled, running over to Mike and grabbing his pant leg.

"You'll get some to" Mike smiled, rolling his eyes as he knelt down and picked her up.

"I want upy!" Bonnie whined, putting his hands up, towards Mike. Mike smiled and knelt back down, he shifted Chica onto one of his hips before placing Bonnie on his other. Golden ran to the kitchen with Foxy.

"Wait up Foxy!" Golden whined as Foxy ran in front of him.

"I win!" Foxy giggled, jumping up and down once he got to the kitchens door. Golden stuck his tongue out as he got on his tiptoes and grabbed the kitchens door handle and turned it.

"At least I can open the door" Golden teased as he smirked, Foxy crossed his arms and sulked.

"I'll be taller one day!" Freddy said, Golden turned and smirked, looking down.

"Maybe~" Golden giggled, making a silly face. Foxy giggled and ran into the kitchen, Mike and Katie smiled and entered the kitchen. Katie laid down the blanket as Mike put Bonnie and Chica down.

"I'll get the sippy cups" Katie smiled, she grabbed everyone's cup well almost everyone, she grabbed a glass cup for Golden, since he was able to hold and be careful.

"I don't want a sippy cup!" Freddy complained of seeing Golden get a regular cup.

"You get one when you're older like me!" Golden smirked.

"I didn't ask you!" Freddy growled, pointing at him.

"Be more specific next time" Golden shrugged with a smug smile.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Chica chanted as she tossed her cupcake plushie around.

"It good!" Bonnie stated.

"Yup!" Chica giggled, hugging her plushie.

"Arrr! I be the capn'!" Foxy yelled in his best pirate accent. Chica giggled and raised her hand. "Ye all listen or ye be walkin the plank!" Foxy explained, walking around. Golden watched amused as Freddy just rolled his eyes, Bonnie started at him interested as Chica continued to raise her hand.

"Pssssss! Oxy! Pssssss! Oxy!" Chica whispered as she shook her hand.

"What it be!?" Foxy asked irritated, Chica giggled and hugged her cupcake.

"Me wanna bwe iwst(first) mawe(mate)" Chica giggled as she stood up and bounced around.

"No!" Foxy said, crossing his arms, Chica gave him a sad look, it filled with confusion and sadness.

"B-But why?" Chica whimpered, hugging her cupcake close.

"It be Golden me first matey!" Foxy explained, pointing to Golden, who was taking a drink of his milk.

"Hmmm?" Golden hummed at hearing his name.

"You be my first matey!" Foxy stated, jumping up and down as he looked around for his fake, toy hook.

"B-But, me wanna bwe iwst(first) mawey(matey)" Chica complained.

"It's okay! You can be my first matey" Golden smiled, standing up and going over to the younger child.

"But-" Foxy was about to complain and say no when Golden wrapped his arm around him.

"Shhhhhh. She'll stop complaining" Golden whispered, Foxy 'oohed' and nodded.

"That be good idea!" Foxy whispered back.

"I know!" Golden smirked in triumph as he struck a pose. Chica giggled and copied him before Bonnie copied to.

"You guys are like cats" Freddy said, shaking his head.

"Mayyyyee me am kitty" Chica giggled, using her fingers as pretend fangs.

"No you're a chicken!" Freddy stated, pointing at her.

"Or a duck!" Foxy giggled.

"No! Me kitty!" Chica complained, stomping her feet.

"Me a wipo(hipo)" Bonnie smiled, everyone looked at him weirdly besides Chica.

"Me swee wit" Chica stated.

"No! You're a duck!" Foxy said, pointing at her.

"No! Me kitty wike kitty!" Chica frowned, pointing at Katie, which she was watching them, amused.

"You guys are silly" Katie gigged. "Chica you're a chicken. Bonnie you're a bunny. Foxy you're a fox. Freddy and Golden you guys are bears" Katie explained, in a silly voice.

"Ohhhh me kicky!" Chica giggled, jumping up and down.

"Nooooo chick-en" Freddy explained.

"Chwen? Me a chwen!" Chica giggled.

"Me bunny!" Bonnie giggled.

"Pizza!" Mike announced, Chica squealed as Golden cheered. Mike cut up the pizza and gave it to them, Freddy was about to take a piece of Chica's pizza but Golden grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Freddy growled and pulling away, Golden rolled his eyes as Chica finished hers and tried to grab a piece of Golden's which he just handed her a piece.

"Wank you" Chica smiled, eating the piece. Mike smiled and watched the 5 as Katie finished her coffee, she smiled sweetly as Golden shared with Chica.

"The 5 are adorable" Katie smiled.

"You sure are" Mike agreed, Katie turned to see Mike staring at her dreamily, he then snapped up and blushed before looking away. "I mean uhhh they are! Yea!" Mike laughed nervously as he avoided her eyes. Katie blushed and looked around, avoiding Mike's eyes.

"Mama" Katie looked down seeing Chica pulling on her pant leg, Katie blushed she didn't know how to respond. She looked down at her, seeing Chica's adorable, hopeful face.

"She's not our mommy!" Foxy stated, crossing his arms.

"Oh" Chica said sadly, looking down.

"No, it's fine!" Katie smiled, picking Chica up and placing her on her lap.

"Soooo you am mama?" Chica asked, excitedly.

"Yes, I am mama" Katie smiled sweetly, Chica squealed and hugged her.

"Momma!" Bonnie giggled, hugging Katie's leg.

"We have a mommy?" Foxy asked, looking at Katie she smiled and nodded. Foxy squealed and hugged Katie's leg, Freddy and Golden got up and hugged her to.

"I've never had a mum before!" Golden giggled.

"Yea! We have a mom!" Freddy stated.

"Dada?" Chica asked, pointing at Mike, he blushed and looked around.

"Uhhhh me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Who else?" Golden giggled.

"Well?" Freddy asked, everyone giving him a hopeful look.

"Wellllll I guess there is no harm, if you guys call me dad" Mike explained, awkwardly. Chica and Bonnie squealed as Foxy, Freddy and Golden clapped and cheered.

"Dada!" Bonnie giggled, putting his arms up, asking to be held. Mike smiled and picked him up, placing him on his lap, Bonnie hugged Mike as he giggled. Katie blushed as Mike and her eyes met, they both then looked away.

"Mama n dada!" Chica giggled, pointing to Katie and Mike.

"Yea!" Foxy giggled, jumping up and down.

"Me hungy" Chica stated, looking at Katie.

"Still?" Katie giggled, Chica nodded and snuggled up to Katie. Katie smiled and reached over, grabbing a piece of pizza, she cut it into pieces and put it on a plate, Katie held it in front of Chica so she could sit on her lap and eat.

"Mmmm!" Chica hummed happily, eating a piece of pizza.

"Can I have one?" Freddy asked, Chica giggled and nodded, she handed him one.

"I want one!" Bonnie complained, Chica giggled and gave him one.

"Me too!" Foxy said, holding out his hand, Chica groaned but gave him one.

"Can I have one please?" Golden asked politely, Chica noded and handed him one.

"Can I have one?" Mike asked, Chica looked at his hand before shoving the last piece in her mouth.

"Ammm mmmoouunn" Chica tried to say, Mike gave her a 'really' look.

"Whaty?" Bonnie asked, looking at Chica.

"All wone" Chica giggled, holding up her hands. Mike rolled his eyes playfully as he rested his head on his hand.

"I gotta go!" Golden groaned.

"Me too!" Freddy agreed.

"Well then lets go!" Mike said, standing up and putting Bonnie on his shoulders. "Come on boys!" He laughed, running out of the kitchen with Bonnie on his shoulders. Foxy, Freddy and Golden giggled and ran after him, leaving Chica and Katie.

"Mama! Wewe dey go?" Chica asked, looking at Katie with a confused and scared expression.

"Aww sweetie! It's okay" Katie cooed as she hugged Chica close.

"Wewe dey go!?" Chica asked, looking up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Hunny, they just went to the bathroom" Jenna said softly with a smile, Chica's face then brightened up.

"Ohhhh! Me go to!" Chica said, Katie sighed and stood up, placing Chica on her hip. Katie walked to the bathroom seeing Foxy run out.

"Beat you all!" He giggled, jumping up and down, excitedly. "I win! I win! I win! I win! I win!" Foxy chanted, as he continued to jump up and down.

"Boys are gross" Katie stated, shaking her head.

"Wes" Chica agreed, nodding her head. Katie went to the girls room as Freddy, Golden, Mike and Bonnie came out.

"Chi go in der!" Bonnie stated, he was about to go into the ladies room when Freddy pulled him back.

"That's the ladies room!" Freddy stated.

"So?" Bonnie asked.

"Listen. Ladies. Room" Golden explained, using arm and hand gestures, Bonnie squinted his eyes, before nodding so very slowly.

"So you hwave to be wadie?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea!" Foxy clapped.

"Me wanna be wadie!" Bonnie said, jumping up and down. The three looked at him shocked.

"You are a boy!" Golden explained.

"You can't be a lady!" Freddy explained, Mike watched the four, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie. Chica and mama are ladies. While me, you, Foxy, Golden and Freddy are men" Mike explained, kneeling in front of him.

"Mmmmm okay!" Bonnie shrugged before running around. Foxy giggled and followed.

"Race!" Foxy giggled, Bonnie nodded before he took off, Foxy growled before taking off after him. "You cheated!" Foxy yelled, passing Bonnie.

"No! You weating!" Bonnie yelled back. Foxy ran around a few tables as Bonnie was gasping for air and laying on the floor at just running across the room.

"I win!" Foxy giggled, poking Bonnie's nose. Bonnie sat up and frowned, he stuck out his tongue.

"So?" Bonnie asked, Foxy seemed to remember something because he went sprinting to Pirates Cove. He climbed up the stage and moved the curtains before entering.

"Where's Foxy?" Freddy asked, walking over to Bonnie. Bonnie looked up at Freddy before pointing to the cove, Freddy nodded and climbed up and onto the stage. "Foxy!" He called out, he opened the curtain for Foxy to jump out at him.

"Yarr me matey!" Foxy giggled, holding up his head, instead of his hand, it was a hook. Freddy screamed and jumped off the stage, running to Mike as Foxy chased him.

"Foxy no!" Freddy yelled, he grabbed Mike's pant leg and hid, scared of the sharp object in Foxy's hand.

"All done" Katie smiled, placing Chica on the ground, she giggled and trotted over to Bonnie.

"Mommy! Look!" Foxy giggled, showing her his hook. Katie gasped before grabbing it and taking it from him. "Hey!" Foxy whined, trying to grab it.

"Foxy, hun you could hurt someone" Katie stated, kneeling in front of him.

"But it's mine!" Foxy stated.

"I know, do you want to accidentally hurt someone?" Katie asked, Foxy looked down and shook his head.

"No. But I promise I won't" Foxy said, giving her a hopeful look.

"Hmmm if you're good I'll give it back. Okay?" Katie asked, Foxy grinned and nodded.

"Ooookay!" He giggled before going over to Golden. Mike walked to the kitchen to get a drink, leaving for a split second.

"Cupwake!" Chica screamed, looking everywhere, Katie smiled before kneeling in front of Chica.

"I think Cupcake might just be in the kitchen, here I'll go get her kay?" Katie smiled, Chica looked at her and nodded quickly.

"Wes pwees!" Chica whined, wrapping her arms around Katie's neck, Katie grinned, she pried Chica off before standing up.

"I'll be right back" Katie smiled, she walked over to the kitchen, she walked in and bumped into Mike. Mike fell back as Katie fell on top of him, both looked at each other, there cheeks a cherry red. Mike leaned forward as Katie leaned towards him, the two's lips lightly touched. Katie leaned more forward, the two kissed for a good minute before they were interrupted.

"Ewwwww!" The two looked up seeing Golden, he stuck out his tongue. "Mum and dad are kissing!" Golden yelled, before turning and running. There was a chorus of 'ews' in the next room, Katie and Mike blushed before she slowly got up, Mike stood and smiled.

"Ummm I-I'm so-sorry" Mike stuttered, looking down, embarrassed.

"N-no! I-I ummmmm I like it" Katie smiled, blushing as she looked down, Mike looked up happily. Mike pulled her closer before placing another kiss onto her lips, Katie kissed back.

"I have uhhh a question" Mike blushed, breaking the kiss, Katie was a little disappointed but she smiled and nodded.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him with a smile.

"I was uhhhh wondering if you ummm if you wanted to ummm go out with me?" Mike asked softly a little worried. Katie was taken back but she smiled before speaking, she hugged him.

"Like as if boyfriend and girlfriend?" Katie smiled, looking up as she hugged him.

"Ummm yea" Mike said, looking down blushing slightly.

"Why not?" Katie smiled, Mike smiled and hugged her. He felt so happy, he kissed Katie again before the 5 came running in.

"Ewww! You're right!" Freddy said, sticking out his tongue.

"What is kwissing?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Its where people go like this" Foxy explained as he puffed out his lips. "And then they touch lips together!" Foxy explained.

"Uhhhh what?" Golden asked, tilting his head. Chica waddled over to Katie, grabbing her jeans pant leg.

"Cupwake?" Chica asked innocently. Katie smiled and broke her and Mike's hug/kiss so she could go over and pick up the plushie. Katie then knelt down and handed the plushie to Chica, Chica squealed and hugged it before hugging Katie.

"You're welcome hun" Katie smiled, patting her head.

"Chi! Can I hwold Cupwake?" Bonnie asked, holding out his arms.

"Otay, buuu(but) you gowwa bwe caweful" Chica smiled as she carefully handed her precious plushie to Bonnie. Bonnie giggled and hugged the cupcake plushie, soon everyone wanted to hold it.

"Wive it baw(back)!" Chica yelled as Foxy giggled and ran away with it. Chica then tripped and started to cry, Katie ran to her and hugged her.

"Foxy!" Katie scolded, Foxy stopped and turned to her nervously.

"Yes mommy?" He asked.

"Give Chica her toy back for mommy okay?" Katie asked, raising a brow, Foxy whined but ran back to Chica and giving her, her plushie back.

"Wank you" Chica sniffled, Foxy smiled and hugged her before running off over to Golden and Freddy. Mike placed Bonnie back on the floor before walking over to Katie and hugging her.

"Love you" Mike smiled, hugging her.

"Love you more" Katie smiled sweetly as she turned and hugged him back.

* * *

**For some reason I feel like some of you can read my mind because I've had a lot of plans and so far some people have figured it out, like up in the questions. I'm going to rant so I'll just stop now :3 And like always have any questions or comments or if you wanna be plain nice and type a nice review then don't be afraid to comment what ever in the comment section.**

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYWWWWWWAAAAAAYYY**

**SSSTTTAAAYYYYTTTUNNNEEE!**


End file.
